


TUA watches the show take 2

by RaysReads



Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Watching the Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaysReads/pseuds/RaysReads
Summary: Breakfast was as it had been for the last 13 years of their lives. Orange juice and oatmeal during the week; pancakes, eggs, and bacon on sundays.Arguments would break out and they would laugh, their father was never there after all.This breakfast a letter appeared from thin air.Now they would watch their dysfunctional adult selves, and have to try to prevent the trauma of their future.Follow my fanfiction tumblr to bug me for updates and see what im working on!https://writing-by-candlelight.tumblr.com/
Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018884
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	TUA watches the show take 2

**Author's Note:**

> this is 3 days before Five disappears. Klaus is sober.

In an empty room floating in the middle of a void sat a TV.

This TV took up the entirety of the largest wall, spanning corner to corner, and was completely pitch black besides bold, white, words proclaiming 

**The Umbrella Academy**

In front of this TV was a large, blue, squishy couch with a myriad of overstuffed rainbow cushions. The couch was built in a perfect semi circle with armrests separating it into seven separate seats. Each Armrest had a cupholder and a reclining button like a Movie Theater chair. The coffee table in front of it was dark brown and full of food. Everything from Sour gummy worms and licorice, to sandwiches and pizza, to chocolate bars and popcorn and chicken wings. A matching table spanned the right wall with a line of pitchers and thermos’. Seven different colored cups were lined up in front of them.

***

In a different Time and Space seven children were eating breakfast on a rare day when their father wasn't there. Grace was serving up smiley eggs and bacon with tall glasses of cold orange juice.

Two and Three were glaring daggers at each other across the table. The day before, Three had rumored Two into doing anything she wanted and the animosity was still going strong. One was dutifully eating his Eggs in a mechanical motion, his father's lessons about efficiency ringing in his mind.  
Four, Six, and Five were solemnly picking at the Bacon, yesterday had been a collaborated Training Day and none of them had slept well.  
Seven was surprisingly chipper, having just mastered the Phantom of the Opera opening score the day before.

The mentioned people were siblings in all but blood. Brought up by the same cruel hearted man. Suffering under the same cold roof. Soldiers in all but name.

Once Grace left the room to ready the Training Hall a letter fell from the heavens.

The envelope was pale blue and sealed with a creme wax emblem and addressed with creme colored ink. One grabbed and opened it before anyone else could, ignoring Six’s cries of how dangerous it could be.

 **‘Dear Umbrella Academy,’** He read aloud, quieting his siblings' protests.  
**‘This Letter is to inform you of Events to shortly happen. Soon after you read this you will be transported to a room where you shall watch future happenings. Once you are done watching said events you will be transported back to this exact moment and no time will have passed. These events are of the utmost importance and can prevent terrible things from happening so pay attention. Whilst there you will feel no need to sleep, or use the restroom so no breaks will be needed. Food and Drink will be provided.’**

“Who’s it from One?” Three asked once he stopped reading.

“I don't know. It doesn't say.”

One the words left his mouth the seven children disappeared in a swirl of blue mist, breakfasts left half eaten and juice glasses tipped over.

The room was still.

***

“Where are we?” Four was the first to speak once they were dropped into their respective seats, each emblazoned with a golden number.

“This is all your fault One!” Five was furious,hands shaking in anger as he jumped from corner to corner, trying to leave the prison of shadow like walls. “You should have never opened that stupid letter!”

“How was I supposed to know what would happen?”

“Guys?” Seven whispered

“If a Letter falls from the sky you don't just open it!”

“Guys?”

“Well maybe it was important!”

“GUYS!”

Everyone whipped around in shock, staring at Seven as if she had grown a second head. She blushed and pointed at the screen as it faded from pronouncing the name of the academy to a list.

**Part 1 is to be viewed in the following segments:**

**“We only see each other at Weddings and Funerals”  
“Run Boy Run”  
“Extra Ordinary”  
“Man on the Moon”  
“Number Five”  
“The Day that Wasn't”  
“The Day that Was”  
“I Heard A Rumor”  
“Changes”  
“The White Violin”**

“Number Five? Really? Why is it after me?”

“I heard a rumor? Cool!”

“Why a white Violin?”

But they soon quieted down as the first title glowed green and was zoomed in on.

**“We only see each other at Weddings and Funerals”  
Russia. October 1, 1989**

* * *

**The Scene opened on a swimming pool where a group of women were doing water aerobics. The instructor was calling out instructions as a younger couple flirted with each other. The boy tried to kiss the girl but she leant away before pecking him on the cheek and jumping into the water.**

“How will this help us with saving people?” One complained.  
Two scoffed before turning to him, “Well we would know if we would watch it!”  
One shut up.

**Soon one of the women was concerned when the girl didn't resurface. Clouds of blood emerged as the formerly fit girl floated to the surface suddenly pregnant.**

“This is the day we were born!” Six exclaimed.  
“Does that mean she is one of our mothers?” Four had a wistful look on his face as he stared at the girl giving birth on screen.  
The rest of his siblings were silent as they looked at the screen with a longing desperation only an abused, motherless child could muster.

**“On the twelfth hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began.”**

“Pogo?” Seven frowned at the familiar voice. What was he doing narrating something about the future?  
“Seems like there are others like us then.” Three said  
“Why didn't Dad get them too?”  
Everyone shrugged.

**“Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible”  
Said man stalked down a hallway to the girl from before who was clutching a child in fear.  
“Extraordinary. How much do you want for it?"**

**He Got Seven Of Them**

“We...We were...Bought?!” Six stared at the TV, why had he never thought about that before???  
“Well…” Five spoke uncertainty, “It's better than being given away, right?”  
Three and Seven exchanged glances and a stifling silence overwhelmed the room.  
“Dad. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't buy us from Families who wanted us.” One looked around at the rest of his little family. “Right!?”  
“Who are we kidding, it's exactly something he would do.” Four was bitterly glarining at the ground as Reginald crossed the screen with his procession of nannies and numbered strollers.

**Today**

“A time jump. Thank God. I don't think I could have suffered through our childhood again.” Klaus laughed aloud as he subtly exchanged worried glances with the other even numbers and Five. None of them wanted the others to find out about their ‘special training’.

**A young woman stands on a stage and picks up a Violin. Hesitantly she begins to play ‘Phantom of the Opera’ as an Alarm beeps. An inhumanly large man shuts it off before stumbling around his morning routine and exiting his home. He bounces on the surface of the Moon**

**Number 1  
‘Luther’**

“That's me?” One is aghast and his other siblings spare him looks of sympathy. Even as Four shoves sour strings into his mouth.  
“What...What happened to me?!”  
No one has an answer but suddenly One softens just a bit. “I've always wanted to go to space. I love the Moon.” Three smiles slightly as the others frown. They hadn't known that. Maybe they didn't really know each other at all.


End file.
